


Got a Gun

by Sangerin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your average inside-River's-head prose madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Gun

River's got a gun.

River's got a gun and she shot the bad men dead.

Shot the bad men dead while poor dear Kaylee cried and shook.

Kaylee mustn't cry – River's here. River's got a gun. Kaylee mustn't cry, mustn't cry, mustn't cry.

Kaylee mustn't run away, mustn't be scared, mustn't run from the gun.

The bad men are dead, Kaylee mustn't be scared. No need to be scared.

Not scared of River, can't run from River.

River protects Kaylee, wants to look after Kaylee, keep Kaylee safe.

The bad men are dead.

Kaylee's alive. River will keep Kaylee alive.


End file.
